Familypedia talk:Community Portal
The detailed statistics Anyone know why "Different - more detail in some respects, eg individual contributors" hasn't run since 15 Aug 05? :Erik (who replied to my email enquiry very promptly) is rather busy coping with MediaWiki 1.5. Wikipedia equivalent pages haven't been rerun since May. I'm confident you'll get due recognition eventually! Robin Patterson 20:10, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Now up to April 2006, but at least one other Wikia has an update to this month. CANCEL THAT - I updated the URL above, and we are into Sep 2006 too! --Robin Patterson 06:42, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Graphviz extension I just ran across this site: http://gudfinna.info/ The graphical representation of genealogy near the bottom of that page is incredible, and I'm wondering if we have the extension installed here on Wikia. Found two links for it: http://www.wickle.com/wiki/index.php/Graphviz_extension http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/GraphViz Anyone know? Chadlupkes 01:05, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Link to Watercooler Not sure why this link is here. Currently it points to the Pakistan Watercooler, which is surely off-topic. At any rate, the page it points to is currently empty, so the link serves no point. I've corrected the link to the Genealogy Watercooler, but the link itself seems pointless, given that there's a standard link to the Watercooler on the side bar. (2006-08-23 01:26:22 WMWillis) Time to overhaul this portal! Inspired by Bill's recent creations, I've looked at this portal again. Some of what's on it would have been better on the Watercooler (and vice versa, to some extent). So I'd like to moveve now (with permission below) moved Bill's Test Portal to Genealogy:Community Portal/Draft updates (for ease of linking); now we can do what little may be still needed (such as checking that it includes the best of what's there now) to get it ready for replacing the current portal. Robin Patterson 22:23, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds reasonable to me! There are probably other things that we need to do with this in the way of finding the nuggets that need to be retained, but I'll wait on that until you've gotten things around to your satisfaction.Bill 22:43, 26 September 2006 (UTC) DONE. We can do little fiddles with the page itself but try more risky changes on the "draft". Robin Patterson 08:16, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Now it's gone peculiar again When I open the page in my IE6, most of the content is squeezed between lines 30% and 50% of the way across the page. I opened the edit box to add a category and see if I could work out what was wrong. It looked just fine in the preview. But after saving it I see the same distortion. Help!! Robin Patterson 02:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I checked the programming for the page that you get to when you go through the navigation pane to the Community Portal, against the last page shown in the edit history. The two display very differently, but as far as I could tell with a quick once over, the coding is the same. I'm guessing something in the code is triggering a bad display when you go through thenavigation pane. I don't quite know how the navigation pane does its business, so I'm at a loss as to comeing up with a solid explanation. We probably need someone from Wikia to at least point us in the right direction (if its something we can fix ourselves.) Bill 03:09, 12 June 2007 (UTC) This problem seems to be persisting. I checked with the Live Help channel; usually they are quite helpful, but here it seemed to come down to "Yup, we see there's a problem". Will try other routes to see if we can get some assistance on this. Bill 22:55, 22 June 2007 (UTC) This problem has been largely corrected by removing the "Forced" TOC. My understanding is that the recent MediaWiki upgrade included a bug that results in the problems previously seen. One of the things is a forced TOC inside a div. Removing the Forced TOC eliminates the problem, but you either don't get a TOC or it goes places you don't want it to. My understanding is that this is an item being address in the MediaWiki programming. It is beyond local control. All we can do are cosmetic fixes. Bill 20:35, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Page reorganization Comments Transferring inline comments to discussion page. Trying to keep the page itself more tidy so that our discussion doesn't get in the way of the page content. Bill 15:03, 23 June 2007 (UTC) as this page sometimes displays incorrectly, the people who are proficient with tables and boxes might help the rest of us by including EVEN MORE comments about what the various breaks etc do - Robin will add additional comments to help this. I think that what we are hitting with the display problems is a bug in the WikiMedia---especially since this is not the only place the problem has been noticed. But I will add comments as appropriate to help explain what things are suppose to be doing---I will confess, that I use a lot of trial and error in making these 'div's and "|}" thingies work right. However, what we probably REALLY need to do here, is to import the formal portal templates, instead of using the work-around approach. I've tried this a couple of times in the past, but with limited success. Will go back to working on it shortly. Bill To import those, we may need to set up a portal namespace, which WP has but we haven't. Robin, 23 June "Robin wants the caption to show" I removed the TOC trying to fix another display problem. caption dissappeared with the TOC. Turned out to be a red herring, but I didn't restore the TOC. Thought it looked better without it. However, that may have been serendipity, as the TOC may have been what's causing the problem with the overall display. Will have to wait to see if the problem returns. If not, then will fix other pages accordingly. Also, I'll work to get the caption to display properly. In the meantime, I'm working on making the caption display properly. Bill 14:39, 23 June 2007 (UTC) ---> What's the Difference Between Main Page and Community Portal? There seems a lot of overlap between Main_page and Genealogy:Community_Portal. Is there any interest in making these more distinguishable from each other? I'm happy to help think this through, but don't want to be that obnoxious newbie anymore than I have to be. ;-) Jillaine 20:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :They are both works in progress. Both have been revised recently. As we work with the site to see what's needed I'm sure they will be revised further. Bill 20:31, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Infobox I hope i am putting this in the right place. I create an infobox for info to be organized in here: Template:Person. Any feedback would be great. I'm sure there are other information that can be added to it. -AMK152(Talk • 01:10, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :This probably belongs in the watercooler forum. I'll transfer it to that location. Bill 01:20, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Hi everyone, I'm trying to re-introduce people to a feature Wikia has; "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins, especially people who don't know what the edit button is for. You have a few reports at . You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Let me know if you need help! [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) Wikia Janitor 09:32, 8 April 2008 (UTC) hi I'm trying to locate my aunt by marriage, her name is linda & she was married to john grant from kilkenny ireland. she had 2 daughters. she was about 19 when she married him. my uncle had 2 sisters helen & catherine. his sister helen lives in new zealand & his sister catherine lived in cricklewood london. Linda lived for a time in portsmith my email address is daydre@windowslive.com